


Drabble #7

by mischiefandmagic



Series: Min Hjerteknuser [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hiked up the rating because of a certain obscenity that is repeated used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the best thing a girl can be in this world is a beautiful little fool. To be honest, I truly can't decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #7

 

She laughs bitterly.

 

She’s never been one for crying. Only he was the one who easily brought it out of her. (Another bitter laugh.)

 

And here she is. Pathetically grasping, clutching onto some goddamn body pillow. A goddamn body pillow that was white as snow. And just as cold.

 

A chocked sob ripped itself from her throat.

 

Goddamn trickster. With his silvertongue and sweet, sweet words. She should have known better. Should have known he would betray not just her but everyone. _Oh...._ Such _sweet_ , sweet words.

 

Such sweet, sweet _lies_.

 

He had no intention of coming back. He had no intention of coming back to _her_. She was a foolish, pathetic, naive little girl. Some mortal who gave him the perfect cover, the perfect lie to hide behind.

 

No. He never loved her. Not once.

 

It was a just one big lie. And she happily played along none the wiser.

 

~~ What a sad, little fool. Oh, what a fool. ~~

 


End file.
